Deception
by Tyhhea
Summary: When Ginny discovers she has feelings for Draco Malfoy, things get crazy. Not only is she having to deal with him, but the wizarding world is up for a fight to the finish.


bDeception/b; By Danniebrbr  
  
bA/N/b: This was just a story that popped into my Noggin while I was reading CoS. So I hope you like it. Deception is told from Ginny's point of view if you didn't find out already, and she is of course, over Harry. I think I portrayed Ginny a little too soft, but I guess you'll find out if I did or not. Anyway enjoy the fic!   
  
brbr  
  
Prologue  
  
brbr  
  
There was rain drumming the outside wall, a loud crash of thunder sounded and my eyes fluttered open. My room was dark and cold. A chill ran up my spine and I tried to not shudder. A small sob escaped my lips, the thoughts and feelings I had washed over me like it had just happened.   
  
brbr  
  
Pushing my down comforter away, I uncovered my feet and let them fall over the side of my bed. My feet searched the floor, colliding with a cold, soft item. I instantly recognized the item as my slippers. After slipping my feet into them, I walked over to my window and gazed out into the endless sky. Another load crash sounded and I jumped as I heard the hall floor creak. Spooked, I stared at the crack beneath my door when the light switched on. The footsteps became louder and I was frozen, unable to do anything to protect myself. The doorknob twisted and in came an unknown figure.  
  
brbr  
  
"Ginny?" The voice said. A sigh of relief. My sister-in-law walked in.   
  
brbr  
  
"Oh, it's just you Hermione. I thought you were someone else," I exclaimed as she came in and sat beside me on my bed. It creaked and I winced for I feared it would break.  
  
brbr  
  
"You're still frightened from what happened last month?" Hermione asked, "I was scared as well but I guess I recovered faster then you did. Ron told me that you were having bad dreams."  
  
brbr  
  
I shifted in my bed, twiddling my thumbs. I didn't want to answer. I was afraid she'd think lowly of me for being a coward. I lifted my head and looked at her. Her brown eyes watched me, awaiting an answer. Her hair hung around her head and rested on her shoulders. I looked away, and stared at the wall.   
  
brbr  
  
"I'm sorry I just don't want to talk about it." I trembled as I remembered that day. I looked back at Hermione, who was staring at her lap. She lifted her head and faced the door.   
  
brbr  
  
"When did Ron tell you about my bad dreams?" I asked watching her. She turned back and looked at me.  
  
brbr  
  
"It's more like I asked him. I had heard you screaming in your sleep and letting out somber cries. I was-," She stopped speaking when she realized the look of surprise on my face. I could feel my eyes well up with tears. She knew, she had heard my cries. A hot tear ran down my cheek. I tilted my head down, hoping she didn't see me. My hair fell around my face blocking her view. I could feel Hermione watching me, as if she didn't know what to do.   
  
brbr  
  
"The time?…What is the time?" I asked after a couple of minutes. I lifted my head and stared at the wall.   
  
brbr  
  
"I'm not sure. I think it's about seven thirty in the morning," she said. I looked at her feeling dreadful. My face was streaked with tears and my eyes were puffy. "Oh Ginny, I am so sorry. I know he tried his hardest but he just couldn't save everybody," Hermione said.   
  
brbr  
  
When I didn't say anything, Hermione stood. "Ginny I really am sorry, I didn't know him like you did." She then turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. I fell back on my bed and exploded into a fit of streaming hot tears.   
  
brbr  
  
brbr  
  
IMy story begins a year earlier…/I  
  
brbr  
  
Part 1 - Quiddich and Madame Pomfrey  
  
brbr  
  
I walked slowly down the stairs of the girls' dormitory and into the common room. Most of the Griffindors were still asleep, so I decided to get to breakfast early and then maybe go for a walk in the courtyard. I went though the portrait hole, and into the hallway.  
  
brbr  
  
I always liked walking in the corridors early in the morning. They were so peaceful and had a homey feeling to them. Without realizing it, I crashed into someone else. I normally wasn't clumsy but today I felt a little tired from last night's studying with Hermione.   
  
brbr  
  
"You know it would help if you looked where you placed your feet," the feminine voice said. I straightened as I realized who it was. Echo Walker, she was a seventh year along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She was a very clever girl but I always hear rumors about her and they aren't necessarily good ones. So it doesn't surprise me that she's in Slytherin, however at first I though she was in Ravenclaw because she amazed me with how much information she knew.  
  
brbr  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you," I explained.  
  
brbr  
  
"Look I don't care. Right now all I care about is the appointment I made with a friend, and I am becoming more and more late as you stand here," she said hotly. She glared as she passed me, nearly jogging towards the end of the corridor. I watched her as she rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. I continued down the corridor to the Great Hall for breakfast.   
  
brbr  
  
brbr  
  
When I entered the Great Hall, the smell of porridge, bacon and eggs, sausages, toast and marmalade filled my nostrils. I looked around at the different tables. A few Hufflepuffs were joyfully chatting away, three Ravenclaws were talking, and there weren't any Slytherins as far as I can see. At the Griffindor table there was only one other eating, a seventh year named Lavender Brown. She looked up when she noticed I entered. She smiled and motioned for me to come over. I sat beside her.  
  
brbr  
  
"Hi Lavender, do you normally wake up this early?" I asked as I put food on my plate.  
  
brbr  
  
"Well I guess, I am always either the first or second to get to the Great Hall. What about you? I never see you this early, don't you come down at about eight?" she asked, spreading some marmalade on a piece of toast.  
  
brbr  
  
"I don't really have a set time that I wake up at. It's always random. Oh!" I said as my face brightened, "I nearly forgot to ask. Are you going to the game this Saturday? It's Griffindor versus Slytherin," I asked as I chewed on piece of sausage. I waited as she finished chewing.  
  
brbr  
  
"I was going to, but I don't know if I'm going to meet my friends at the library or not," she answered taking another bit of her eggs.  
  
brbr  
  
"You really should, It's always fun to watch Griffindor beat Slytherin every bloody game!" I said stabbing my fork into my eggs for more emphasis. Lavender watched me, then started laughing. I stared at her. "What's so funny?" I asked her with a playful move to throw a piece of toast at her for laughing at me.   
  
brbr  
  
"You Quiddich players are so…vicious," Lavender said bracing herself for my wild wrath. I took a deep breath and looked over at the doors when I heard them open with force. Malfoy was standing there, looking arrogant as always. He entered as if we all worshiped the ground he walked on. I detested him. There wasn't a word that could describe how much I loathed him.  
  
brbr  
  
"Ginny?" I heard someone say. I turned around to see Ron, Harry and Hermione. I then noticed more people starting to come into The Great Hall. "What was so possibly fascinating at the Slytherin Table?" Ron asked, sitting next to me.  
  
brbr  
  
"Nothing," I said getting up, "I am going to take a walk." I walked away, not really paying attention to all of the people watching me as I swerved my way around them. I left the Great Hall and continued down the corridor to the outside courtyard.  
  
brbr  
  
I loved coming out here early in the morning when everybody was inside eating. I walked to the waters edge and kneeled down. Looking at my reflection, I sighed. I hated my fiery red hair, my distinguishing Weasley freckles, and how I looked like a feminine Ron. I tried using a beauty charm to hide my freckles but all I ended up on doing was making them a brighter color.   
  
brbr  
  
I put my hand down, drawing swirls in the water, my reflection became distorted. I stood. Walking over to a tree, I sat down and leaned up against it.  
  
brbr  
  
brbr  
  
On the day of the match, I went over to Harry, who was the Quiddich captain. I found the trio sitting at the overstuffed couches and armchairs in the common room.  
  
brbr  
  
"Harry when does the match start again? I was trying to remember if it was at 12 or 2 o'clock," I asked leaning up against the arm of the couch.   
  
brbr  
  
"Ginny I told you all this just yesterday. Did you forget already?" Harry said.  
  
brbr  
  
"I know but I can be very forgetful. Come on one more time, I promise I'll remember," I exclaimed. I knew I must look ridiculous for begging but I really did forget.  
  
brbr  
  
"The match starts at 1:30 PM, but we need to get there a half-hour before hand," Harry said as he looked up at me. "Ginny try not to forget. It's only 2 hours away, and we need our chaser," he said eyeing me warily. I smiled.  
  
brbr  
  
"Harry don't worry so much. Third time is the charm! Bye!" I said as I walked away. I went out of the portrait hole and walked towards the library.  
  
brbr  
  
brbr  
  
My hand glided over the spines of the books. I wasn't looking for something in particular but was trying to pass time. It obviously wasn't working. I would go look for Madison but she has been too occupied with her new boyfriend to hang out. I figured I'd talk with her eventually. Madison was my best friend. I met her in my fifth year. She's a Ravenclaw, and is really smart not to mention pretty. She had started dating a Griffindor sixth year and she hasn't had any time to hangout. But I get a chance to talk with her during classes, and in between them.  
  
brbr  
  
I rested my hand on a book titled IDark and Unknown Magiks by: Dawn Ratcliffe./I I thought, Ishouldn't this be in the restricted section/I, but then I opened it and flipped through the pages. Landing on a page that identified a dark talisman.   
  
brbr  
  
IThe Spademorte is a dark talisman, created by an English wizard named Frederick Edwin Amos. Spademorte's main purpose is to drain the thoughts and feelings of women and have them be replaced with that of the dark lords. Thus fulfilling their duties to the dark lord. Amos created Spademorte because he wanted revenge on his wife. Although they had gotten a divorce, beforehand, he had given her the talisman in the form of a beautiful pendent. When she wore it she became one of The dark lords most loyal followers. Since Spademorte was banned, many people use diluted replicas. Except these replicas don't obey the dark lord, but the one who gave the gift./I  
  
brbr  
  
I closed the book, and I walked out of the library. It wasn't till I got to the common room I noticed that I still had the book. Sighing I went up to the girl's dormitory.  
  
brbr  
  
brbr  
  
I ran quickly down into the courtyard and over to the Quiddich pitch. When I opened the door to the locker room, I found everyone already in form and waiting for me.  
  
brbr  
  
"I was-," I tried to say but was cut off but Harry.  
  
brbr  
  
"Where were you!? We have been waiting well over fifteen minuets," Harry bellowed at me.  
  
brbr  
  
"I was-," I tried saying again but Harry kept going.  
  
brbr  
  
"I remember telling you two hours ago that you needed to get here."  
  
brbr  
  
"Harry!" I shouted, a little louder than expected so I lowered my voice, "I am sorry. Will you let me change so we can get going?" I didn't let him answer and passed between him and Ron.   
  
brbr  
  
I changed in peace. Nobody was near me or talking to me. I felt kind of guilty because I was late and disappointed the whole team but I promised I won't let it get to me or I'll play lousy.   
  
brbr  
  
When I finished, it was time to go out. I hurriedly grabbed my broom and got in line. Before I knew it, we were soaring around above the stands of red, green, blue, and yellow blurs. Finally we stopped, hovering above the ground.   
  
brbr  
  
brbr  
  
I quickly sped up, trying to catch up with the Slytherin Chaser. He kept on swerving in confusing patterns, obviously trying to throw me off track. I hovered above him. While the others neared me, I felt confined and I tried to lift up but my broom went downwards, crashing me into the Chaser beneath me. He and I tumbled lower and the quaffle fell. While it hurtled through the air, I desperately tried to control my broom. When I finally gained the upper hand, I sped down to the quaffle. By now it was nearly to the ground. I quickly pulled the handle up and my broom nearly missed the grass. I kicked up some more speed and dashed after the quaffle. It had smacked the ground and was in midair about two feet above the ground.   
  
brbr  
  
Suddenly I collided with another person.  
  
brbr  
  
Everything else happened in a quick blur. All I remember is ramming against someone, hard, and crashing into the side wall. I blacked out, and woke up in the infirmary.  
  
brbr  
  
"Miss Weasley, do you remember anything?" said a soothing voice. I slowly opened my eyes to see a long crooked nose, two half moon spectacles, and sparkling eyes fastened to me. It was Dumbledore. I tried to lift myself up but failed. I settled on lying down. Although my neck became sore, I tried strenuously to stay awake. My entire body ached.  
  
brbr  
  
"I can't remember much just that-," I paused realizing that if my body ached this much, then how badly hurt is the person I rushed into? Looking around the infirmary, I saw at least half a dozen beds occupied. "Who?" I asked, looking back at Dumbledore. He looked at me quizzically. "Who did I run into?" I finished.  
  
brbr  
  
"I find it fascinating that only two of you had major injuries. The others had minor injuries, just a few scrapes, and bruises. The one you ran into, is the one sleeping to your right," Dumbledore said sitting upright in his chair.   
  
brbr  
  
I slowly rolled to my right and gazed into the bed next to me. My eyes widened, In the bed lay Draco Malfoy. Although I didn't really care for the guy, I still hurt him. I felt sorry for him. He looked so helpless in the bed. Even though he was asleep, his face held a concentrated look. I rolled back to face Dumbledore.   
  
brbr  
  
"How badly did I hurt him?" I asked. I could hear the small hint of worry in my voice. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
brbr  
  
"You Miss Weasley did quite a number on him. I'm not sure but I think you broke a few of his ribs. He has bruising and was bleeding beneath his right arm on his upper chest. And he has quite a few cuts on him. You on the other hand have what looks like a fractured leg. But you have a badly injured arm," Dumbledore replied, kneeling his elbows on my bed.   
  
brbr  
  
"Why are you telling me all of this. Can't Madame Pomfrey heal all of us? You know get rid of our cuts?"  
  
brbr  
  
"That's it. That is exactly why this incident is very peculiar. Madame Pomfrey is in Hogsmeade on important business," Dumbledore explained. I could feel my stomach drop. With my injuries I'm going to have to stay here, with Malfoy.   
  
brbr  
  
"But Professor there has to be some exception, something. There is no way I will be able to survive. Malfoy he is a vile boy. He'll torment me and I can't even leave because my bloody leg is messed up," I protested as I found courage to sit up in bed. I shrieked and fell back.  
  
brbr  
  
"Miss Weasley, Madame Pomfrey will be back in a few days, no more than four. Rest, I'm not an authorized Healer, or else I would have you up and moving. The most that I can do is bandage the wounds. The others will be able to leave by the end of today. Please Ginny, relax. Draco has barely any energy to speak. You took a lot out of him. Although I am almost positive he will be able to talk by tomorrow morning. So enjoy the quiet. For now go back to sleep. Goodbye Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said as he stood from his chair. I watched sullenly as he crossed over to the doors and left.   
  
brbr  
  
He was right. I should savor every moment while the evil one sleeps. I closed my eyes. My head spurred with millions of thoughts and events of what will happen.  
  
brbr  
  
brbr  
  
II gently swung on the swing in front of the burrow, humming some tune I learned from Hermione last time she was over. Then someone pushed my back, making me go higher on the swing. I turned to see Malfoy. When I came back, he pulled the swing, making me pull to a stop. He whispered in my ear.  
  
brbr  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked as his voice faded out. I got up from the swing and turned around. Malfoy stood there, looking at me. I have never seen him look like that before.  
  
brbr  
  
"What?" I asked. Smirking he replied.  
  
brbr  
  
"You still don't know. Typical," he said as he walked around the swing and over to the tree it hung from. "For a Weasley to still be confused. We all have a purpose, it's always our destiny to find out what it is." He stopped moving and turned to look at me. "I am beginning to think Weasley's are here to annoy me." He walked closer to me. "Then there's you."   
  
brbr  
  
A white light flooded the area. In the place where Malfoy once stood materialized was my own self.  
  
brbr  
  
A dark hooded figure stood behind Ginny and I watched as he raised a dagger in the shape of a skinned snake. Ginny looked at me with a questionable face. Her face was swallowed of that of surprise. Her white shirt began to spread of a deep red darkness. She fell limp to the ground. I let out a curling scream, it sounded like it was so far away. A loud crashing noise sounded in my ears, like I was holding a shell up to my ear. The white light faded into a black emptiness.   
  
brbr  
  
The hooded figure removed is hood to reveal Harry. He wore a sinister look on his face.  
  
brbr  
  
"How does it feel to watch yourself die," he asked./I  
  
brbr  
  
My eyes shot open with a sharp intake. Finally, I thought. My deep breathing evened out. I looked up to see someone nearing me with something in their hands. They were right above me.   
  
brbr  
  
I belted out a scream like I have never done. As much as I hoped, this wasn't a dream.  
  
brbr  
  
brbr  
  
bA/N/b: Finally I got it out! I actually wanted to have some more content but the chapter was getting really long so I cut it off. The next chapter I am sure to have a lot more D/G action instead of just having her watch him sleep and feel sorry for him. Hopefully this will become a somewhat good fic. And if you were wondering about when I blogged about this, yes I know I said five months earlier but I decided on it being a year because Ginny Iis/I at home. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Deception, and I hope you will keep reading it next chapter!brbr 


End file.
